un sueño, un beso Mi angel Kaoru
by kaoru-luna
Summary: PERO QUE ES ESTO! se supone que ella vino a hacerme la vida mas facil no mas complicada. un fic de kaoruluna y MONIKADONO entren y vean en lo que se metieron todas aquellas que dejaron reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Monika-dono acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**Kaoru-luna acaba de iniciar sesión.**

**Monika-DONO dice: hola perrita lokilla que haces?**

**Kaoru-luna dice: Actualizando jejeje me demoro mucho.**

**Monika.DONO dice: Espero que lo hagas mal largo por lo menos unos 100 párrafos…ajajajajajajaj.**

**Kaoru-luna dice: Jejeje n.n U tratare...**

**Monika-DONO dice:Y cuando subes otro fic guacha?**

**Kaoru-luna dice: Mmm la verdad no se pero tengo ideas rondándome la cabeza solo falta pescarlas y ponerlas en orden y tu?**

**Monika-DONO dice: Yo también tengo muchas ideas ¡oye y por que no hacemos un fic juntas¿qué dices?**

**Kaoru-luna dice: Claro! Por que no? Yo la otra ves me soñé que era Kaoru y que..**

**Monika-DONO dice: Si si y que encontrabas a Kenshin y eras feliz con él, yo también me soñé con eso.**

**Kaoru-luna dice: T.T me rompiste el corazón¡ pero voy a matar a Kenshin si se vuelve a aparecer en mis sueños.**

**Monika-DONO dice: Jajajajaja también a ti te dijo que eras la única?**

**Kaoru-luna dice: Para que te digo que no si si.**

**Monika-DONO dice: Entonces hay que vengarnos y hacerlo en nuestro fic TONTO, muy pero muy baka¡.**

**Kaoru-luna dice: Siiiii y que sea maltratado por la bruja de Tomoeeeee¡**

**Monika-DONO dice: Somos malas…**

**Kaoru-luna dice: Entonces MANOS A LA OBRA.¡**

**Monika-DONO dice: Pero ya me voy que viene mi jefa chauu¡**

**Kaoru-luna: Eh? No no espera y que voy a hacer yo¡todavía no hemos planeado nada!**

**Monika-DONO dice: no se loka, has este capitulo tu, confio en tus dotes de fanfictioner ajajajajajajajajajaaj adios nena¡**

**Monika-dono es posible que no responda aparece como no conectado.**

**Kaoru-luna dice: Grrrrrrrr**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo 1: La vida de Kenshin no baka.**

Todas las personas sueñan con la vida perfecta: tener un trabajo que les agrade y que pague bien, encontrar a la persona amada o como le llamamos aquí, al alma gemela y finalmente con ella compartir el resto de su vida formando una familia feliz. Sin embargo para conseguir todo esto es necesario tomar las decisiones correctas a lo largo de la vida; lamentablemente en esta tarea fallan muchas personas trayendo consigo todo lo contrario a lo deseado. La persona cae en la depresión, las ganas de vivir no son muchas, problemas en el trabajo y en especial con la pareja, esos momentos son muy críticos y es posible que por desesperación se tomen decisiones aun peores y lo malo es que no solo sale dañado uno sino a muchos, esto seria suficiente para condenar a ese ser, para que al final de su vida valla a un lugar que ni siquiera se puede ver ni en las mas horribles pesadillas. Afortunadamente siempre hay una segunda oportunidad y es ahí en donde intervenimos para asegurarnos de que aquella persona vaya por el camino indicado después de todo si los humanos no cometieran errores serian como nosotros, lo digo por experiencia...

Solo con ver a Kenshin cualquiera diría que es un hombre con suerte ya que puede enseñar kendo en un instituto prestigioso, él es afortunado pocas personas pueden trabajar en algo que les gusta, también es un hombre muy guapo muchas daría todo por estar con él, sin embargo, él escogió a la que no le convenía, a una mujer sin escrúpulos que le hacia la vida imposible y que lo había cegado desde el momento que se conocieron.

Si no me creen les voy a describir un típico día en la vida de Kenshin:

Primero: despierta a veces en su cama y otras en el sofá.

**Razón: jaquecas de Tomoe.**

Segundo: peleas con Tomoe después de que él hace el desayuno, a veces por que ella quiere salir con él a comprar algo, para ella por supuesto pero como el trabajo de Ken se interpone ella termina saliendo sola quien sabe a donde y con quien además siempre se lleva las llaves de Ken sin que el se diera cuenta y que causa esto?

Respuesta: que Kenshin llegue siempre tarde y que Hiko le haga un kuzu ryu sen¡ 

Tercero: chismes de Tomoe con otros hombres, cosa que claro, el ciego de Ken no cree.

**Consecuencias: perdida de sus mejores amigos.**

Bueno eso es solo una pequeña parte de sus problemas, aun faltan mencionar otros mas como: deudas, soledad, depresión, miedo a la verdad, y en algunos casos pensamientos suicidas.

Tokio 1 de septiembre del 2006

**Kenshin: por que no me puedes comprender Tomoe? **Protesto con cara de perrito degollado.

**Tomoe: tu eres el que no me entiende acaso es mucho pedir un poco de tiempo a tu lado? **Se defendió poniendo una mano en la cadera

**Kenshin: oro? No claro que no Tomoe, pero tengo clases que dictar. **

**Tomoe: por las tardes también? **Se defendió una vez mas.

**Kenshin: si el instituto accedió, a pedido de algunos alumnos que no pueden seguir el taller por las mañanas y yo me ofrecí, un poco de dinero extra no nos caería mal, aun tengo muchas deudas. **Comenzó a contar con sus dedos todas las deudas que teniaLe faltaron dedos.

**Tomoe: que¡ aun debes la pulsera de diamantes que me compraste en mi cumpleaños? **Dijo mostrando una bellísima y costosa pulsera de oro incrustada con diamantes alrededor, se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras sus ojos brillaban tanto como los diamantes

**Kenshin: si me faltan seis pagos. **Le salieron lágrimas en forma de cascada.

**Tomoe: no se en donde te gastas el dinero. Seguro debes tener una amante¡. **Dio la espalda haciéndose la ofendida.

**Kenshin: oro? No digas eso Tomoe, si tu tienes mi tarjeta de crédito. **Se formo una gota al estilo anime al lado de sus preciosos ojos violetas.

**Tomoe: ash¡ mira ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo por que después me da dolor de cabeza, sino quieres salir allá tu, yo me voy no soporto estar encerrada aquí, me da claustrofobia. **Diciendo esto salió de la casa azotando la puerta y no sin antes llevarse las llaves del auto de Ken que estaban en una mesa redonda al lado del teléfono claro que el no se dio cuenta.

**Kenshin: es que acaso todos los días tenemos que pelear? **Susurró para si mismo con una mirada triste.

Al parecer no hubo descanso para Kenshin por que la alarma de su reloj pulsera anuncio que faltaba poco para que comenzaran las clases en el instituto y que se debía apurar.

Kenshin metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón café.

**Kenshin: Ahora donde deje esas llaves? **Se preguntó mientras seguía buscando. Observó a su alrededor, no había nada en la mesa ubicada en el centro de su juego de muebles floreados, otro "regalo" que le hizo a Tomoe con su tarjeta de crédito, ya que los que tenia antes no le gustaron a ella.

Estaba seguro que los dejo en algún lugar, pero donde? Observó su reloj nuevamente.

**Kenshin: ORO? solo quedan 5 minutos que hago? que hago? Mmm UN TAXI… no a esta hora hay mucho trafico. No tengo salida, tengo que correr, solo espero llegar a tiempo...**

Sin perder tiempo Ken salió a toda velocidad y se puso en marcha.

Mientras en otro lugar muy lejano y seguro, estaba alguien observando a nuestro pelirrojo protagonista.

**: Pobrecito… hoy también tendrá un mal día, no creo que él siga soportando esta situación. Llegó la hora de intervenir.**

Kenshin llego al instituto paso corriendo a toda velocidad por el jardín y entro con cuidado de no ser visto por el director, sin embargo, el lo esperaba apoyado en una de las paredes.

**Hiko: Himura! Llegas tarde.**

Ken quedo petrificado al escuchar esa voz.

**Kenshin: eh.. lo lamento en verdad... **puso una mano en frente y agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

**Hiko: prometiste que serias responsable si te dejaba enseñar por la tarde, la verdad es que no se por que rayos acepte, era lógico que no cumplirías, si en la mañana llegabas tarde que cambiaria que en la tarde no fuera igual. **El tono de su voz daba a entender que estaba decepcionado.

El pelirrojo solo pudo bajar aun más la cabeza. Sabia que el hombre tenia razón.

**Hiko: como eres buen profesor solo te descontare de tu paga, pero no permitiré que llegues tarde otra vez, si lo haces, considérate despedido.**

**Kenshin: hai.. **los ojos de nuestro bello Kenshin se oscurecieron por unos momentos, si perdiera su trabajo todo estaría perdido para el, no solo por el dinero, sino por que el kendo era su pasión.

Después de todo ese problema por fin Kenshin pudo entrar a su clase, donde lo esperaban todos sus alumnos conocidos y otros nuevos que murmuraban sobre su irresponsabilidad, solo los ignoro y empezó su clase. Ya estaba acostumbrado, por decirlo así.

**RINGG**

Luego de tres horas de práctica el timbre anuncio a los alumnos el receso, la cafetería del plantel se lleno y algunos sacaban lo que se trajeron de casa.

Nuestro desafortunado pelirrojo aun no terminaba su pésimo día, pero podía relajarse un poco con su mejor amigo Sanosuke, el nunca lo decepcionaba o si?

Lo fue a buscar, no seria difícil ya que el instituto no era tan grande. Contaba solo con dos pisos con 10 aulas en total contando la oficina del director, lo que si era grande era el jardín delantero, allí estaba la cafetería y había un pequeño parquecito con una fuente en el centro y bancas alrededor, sentado en una de ella estaba su amigo terminando de beber su gaseosa.

**Kenshin: Sano amigo como estas? **Saludo mientras se acercaba a la banca.

**Sanosuke: hola Kenshin pues aquí matando el tiempo y obedeciendo a mi estomago jajaja. **Se rió solo.

**Kenshin. Tu siempre muy gracioso. **Le salió la segunda gota del día.

_Tal vez después llueva._

**Sanosuke: **de repente cambio la expresión alegre de su rostro por uno serio. **Kenshin tu sabes que soy tu amigo no? Y que nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarte. **En verdad estaba muy serio.

**Kenshin: si claro que lo se Sano pero, por que dices eso. Pasa algo malo? **Su rostro también cambio pero a uno lleno de preocupación.

**Sanosuke: si, se trata de… Tomoe. **Dudó en nombrarla.

**Kenshin: que? Que le pasa a ella? **Con solo escuchar ese nombre Kenshin dejo de lado todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y su preocupación llegaba a niveles nunca antes llegados.

**Sanosuke: ayer la vi saliendo de un hotel con otro hombre. **Espero ansioso la reacción de su amigo. Esto probaría si su amistad era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Ken pero inmediatamente recobro la postura y dijo:

**Kenshin: no pienses mal pudo haber sido su amigo. **Sonrió mas tranquilo pensando que había encontrado la solución.

**Sanosuke: yo habría pensado lo mismo pero.. **fue interrumpido.

**Kenshin: no me trates de poner en su contra, ella me dijo que había ido a visitar a una amiga. **Levanto un poco la voz.

**Sanosuke: te digo la verdad¡. **Trato de defenderse también levantando la voz y tratando de ser lo mas convincente posible.

**Kenshin: ahh entonces escuche mal y dijo amigo. **Se sobo con una mano la nuca.

**Sanosuke: los amigos no se besan en la boca! **Grito tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo debía quitarle la venda de los ojos.

**Kenshin: que? **Pregunto desconcertado.

**Sanosuke: lo que oíste… yo los vi. **Dijo más calmado, pensando que había logrado su cometido.

**Kenshin: entonces debiste haber visto mal. **La voz de Kenshin era calmada pero era aterradora, aun mas por los pequeños trazos ámbar recién aparecidos en sus ojos. La situación se estaba poniendo muy pero muy tensa.

**Sanosuke: no te ciegues Kenshin! Acaso no lo ves Tomoe es una mujerzuela! **Grito como su último recurso para que su amigo no se cegara mas en su mundo perfecto, era hora de que pusiera los pies en la tierra.

**Plaf**

Sanosuke no vio venir el golpe de Kenshin y no puedo hacer nada para evitar que este se estrellara en su cara.

**Kenshin: óyeme muy bien Sano eres mi amigo, pero no te voy a permitir que te refieras se esa forma de la mujer que amo y que elegí para ser feliz .Si no estas de acuerdo, mejor olvídate de nuestra amistad. **Este Kenshin era diferente al que hace un momento llego con una sonrisa. A este le cubría los ojos su flequillo, pero claramente se podía observar el ámbar centellante y la furia contenida. Sanosuke nunca lo había visto así es por eso que no se atrevió a hacer algo, al parecer su amistad no fue lo suficientemente fuerte… je rió para sus adentros.

**RING**

El timbre volvió a sonar dando por terminado el receso y el pobre de Ken se fue con la mirada oscurecida.

Una vez terminadas las clases de ese día, Kenshin regresó a su casa cuando se metía el sol, estaba pensando en lo que Sano le dijo y si es que hizo bien en haberlo golpeado, Sano siempre estuvo con el cuando lo necesito, no debió reaccionar de esa forma, pero el castaño tampoco debió insultar a Tomoe.

Por fin llegó a su hogar, abrió la puerta y se tiro en el sofá mas grande, quería descansar pero imágenes de Tomoe con otro hombre se le venían a la cabeza, tenia miedo no quería perderla. Trato de calmarse y poco a poco cayó en las manos de Morfeo.

Cuando la luna estaba en lo alto, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente en la casa de Kenshin, la ventana se abrió y las cortinas se corrieron, los rayos de la luna entraron con fuerza e iluminaron el rostro de Kenshin. Solo entonces se pudo apreciar la silueta de alguien que estaba arrodillado al lado del sofá y al parecer observaba con atención al pelirrojo, este por su parte comenzó a moverse de un lado para el otro en el sofá; estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

**Kenshin: no...Tomoe...no me... dejes solo.**

Luego una de las manos de ese extraño ser, movió un mechón rebelde que tapaba los ojos cerrados de Ken y obtuvo por respuesta la calma acompañado de un suspiro de esos labios tentadores.

Un sonido de la puerta hizo que la misteriosa silueta desapareciera en el acto y que Kenshin se despertara se su sueño mas calmado.

**Tomoe: ah¡ estoy cansada.**

Ken se levanto del sofá, fue hasta donde estaba ella y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Al parecer ese sueño fue horrible para él, pero nuestra "querida" Tomoe no entendió ese acto sorpresivo de su pareja y se alejo de el pidiendo una explicación.

**Tomoe: y a ti que bicho te pico? **Reclamo.

**Kenshin: ninguno, solo tuve una pesadilla. **Mostró una de sus sonrisas que derretiría cualquier corazón, cualquiera menos el de su pareja.

**Tomoe: déjame decirte algo Kenshin: a veces eres raro. **Cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja.

**Kenshin: oro?**

**Tomoe: bueno, bueno me voy a dormir. **Camino hacia su cuarto a pesar de que Kenshin no había terminado la conversación.

**Kenshin: espera, yo quiero preguntarte algo amor. (aaaaaahhh mi pesadilla no se como hice para escribir que Kenshin le diga amor a Tomoe)**

**Tomoe: lo harás mañana. **Continúo caminando.

**Kenshin: pero es importante**. Trato de seguirla, quería preguntarle sobre su salida con su supuesto amigo sin embargo ella cerro las puertas en sus narices y dijo desde adentro.

**Tomoe: por que no me haces un favor y duermes en el sofá, realmente no tengo ánimos de estar en tu compañía.**

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, a veces pensaba que su vida no tenia sentido, solo se dedicaba a trabajar y a complacer a Tomoe pero a ella no le importaba, solo le recriminaba el que no tuviera tiempo para ella y cuando si lo tenia ella lo alejaba; no lo entendía.

Una brisa movió su cabello, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, no recordaba haberla dejado abierta, es decir nunca estaba abierta por que a Tomoe no le gustaba que el viento la despeinara.

_Es verdad hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño._

Se acostó nuevamente en el sofá y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

_Esos ojos, esos bellos ojos oscuros._

_**Flash back**_

_**Kenshin estaba en la oscuridad, paralizado viendo en primera fila como Tomoe y otro hombre al cual no se le veía el rostro, se iban abrazados y todo alrededor de ellos estaba cubierto de flores. Parecía el paraíso, el solo estar con ella es el paraíso.**_

_**Trato de gritar pero no tenía voz**_

_**Calló de rodillas.**_

_**Y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla**_

_**Una mano en su hombro le hizo recobrar la postura pensó que era Tomoe que había regresado por el. Sin embargo al girar su rostro se encontró con dos perfectos océanos, solo pudo ver eso y pudo escuchar su melodiosa voz.**_

_**: no te preocupes… yo te ayudare a encontrar tu felicidad.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

**Kenshin: luego de eso desperté. **Se dijo a si mismo.

_Bueno mañana será otro día._

_Espero que cumpla su promesa si es que fue cierta. _

Al día siguiente Kenshin fue despertado por el constante sonido del timbre, al menos no iba a llegar tarde.

**Kenshin: voy¡ **se levanto pesadamente y fue hasta la puerta sobándose los ojos y bostezando, pero el bostezo murió en su boca al ver a quien tenia en frente...

_Esos ojos_

_Los bellos ojos oscuros.._

...Una hermosa chica sonriente que lo conocía de toda la vida, aunque este no lo sabía.

Algo dentro de él se revolvió y sintió como si algo que estaba dormido hubiera vuelto a despertar quien sabe si para bien o para mal.

**Continuara…**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Kaoru-luna viste una negra gabardina y un sombrero, camina silenciosamente por un oscuro callejón, mira hacia ambos lados de la calle y procede a tocar una puerta de madera bastante maltrecha. Luego de unos segundos se abre una pequeña ventana ubicada en la parte superior de la puerta. En ella solo se pueden ver unos ojos cafés.

-rurouni llamando a rurouni- dijo Kaoru-luna, y el sujeto al escuchar la correcta contraseña, abrió ruidosamente la puerta descorriendo los múltiples seguros.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hombre gigante y musculoso, Hiko Seijuro. El hombre la miraba seriamente…

-oro¡-exclamó locamente Kaoru-luna.

-MONIKA-DONO la esta esperando en la pieza del fondo, por favor, trate de no llamar la atención.

Kaoru-luna no sabia que hacer, era la primera vez que entraba a un tugurio de esa clase, pero sabía que siempre encontraría a su amiga ahí. Camino por lo largo de la estancia quedando cada vez mas sorprendida, en una mesa de pool se encontraba un hombre de dorados ojos y con traje de policía intentando fallidamente de pegarle a la bola ocho(las chilenas entienden).

-maldita bola ocho¡te haré el aku soku san¡-y sin mas saco una katana y destruyo en mil pedazos a la pobre bola ocho, con mesa y todo. Kaoru-luna no pudo evitar mirar sonriente. El hombre era muy enojón.

-y tu que miras mujer¡.- dijo el hombre casi gritando. Todos los presentes se voltearon a observar la situación.

-nada señor Saito, sumimasen de gozaru yo¡- y salio corriendo hacia la puerta del fondo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar ya. En ese maratónico escape, pudo observar a Sanosuke y Kenshin jugando a los dados con…aoshi-sama¡ Los tres se expresaban palabrotas cada vez que perdían. Aoshi-sama estaba en un evidente estado de ebriedad y besaba ardientemente a la mujer de su lado… Misao-chan… Lo mismo con Sano quien mantenía un brazo alrededor de Megumi y Kenshin Abrazaba posesivamente a Kaoru. Estaban todos ebrios.

-pero que demonios¡-exclamo Kaoru-luna. Esto parecía cuento de locos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven sentada. En la única mesa de la instancia una botella gigante de vino, un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarros y la joven mujer con ambas cosas. Vino en una mano y cigarrillo en la otra. Sonreía.

-Kaoru-luna, es un placer conocerte, ahora, necesito que me pagues. Déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil secuestrarlos para realizar el ff, pero MONIKA-DONO jamás se raja¡

-Pero como fue que conseguiste traerlos a todos para acá¡-Kaoru-luna no entendía nada. Los guerreros mas poderosos capturados por una simple mujer¡ era para morirse de la risa…

-fue muy fácil nena… solo les dije que venia de parte de una productora muy importante, la "Monikaoru msn productions" y casi se pelearon por venir para acá ajajajajajajajaj… pero que ilusos ajajajajajajjaja.

Kaoru-luna también rió, pero solo cuando noto de que la mujer estaba igual o mas ebria que los personajes de afuera.

-ahora págame¡.-dijo seriamente MONIKA-DONO-

-por supuesto, no hay para que gritar¡-Soltó despectivamente sobre la mesa un grueso fajo de verdes(dólares).

-que tal si nos tomamos una copa para celebrar el fin del trato¡.- miro sonriente y con las majillas coloradas a Kaoru-luna.

-ehhhhh…. Bueno que me hará?(gigante error Kaoru-luna, gigante).

Media hora después, y al acabar la quinta botella de Vino, Kaoru-luna y MONIKA-DONO, se encontraban hablando estupideces y casi al borde de la inconciencia por intoxicación etílica. En ese estado de borrachera, se pusieron escribir el ff que ustedes acaban de leer. Entonces, no nos culpen… culpen al maldito vino que mataste a nuestras madres, madito vino que mataste a nuestros padres, a nosotras no nos vas a matar vino conchetum…..

Kaoru-luna y MONIKA-DONO agradecen sinceramente el tiempo que nos han otorgado al leer este fanfic.

Arigatou gozaimashita de gozaru yo¡


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaración:_ para que mentirles nenas, ya todas saben que Rurouni Kenshin no es de nosotras, es solo del maestrísimo Watsuki.

**Conversación vía MSN: (fragmento)**

Monika-dono acaba de iniciar sesión.

Kaoru-luna acaba de iniciar sesión.

Kaoru-luna dice: hola monika, parece que estamos matando con el ff, pero todas quieren que quedemos más borradas. (Entiéndose como mega ebrias)

Monika-dono dice: juajuajua con mucho gusto, pero esta ves tu te encargas de relatar la escena o no?

Kaoru-luna dice: ok yo me encargo, no te preocupes.

Monika-dono dice: oye loka ya tengo algunas ideas para continuar el ff, mira te cuento….blablablabla. (Obvio que tienen que leer para saber que sucederá).

Kaoru-luna dice: me parecer perfecto loka, ahora me tengo que ir chao.

Puede ser que Kaoru-luna no conteste, su estado es no conectado.

Kaoru-luna pensando: alguna vez te tenia que tocar maldita¡¡¡¡¡ muajajajaja.

Monika-dono dice: Kaoru-luna?... Kaoru-luna donde estas? Maldita seas Kaoru-luna¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Monika-dono cierra sesión de MSN después de propinar una potente patada al PC.

**Un sueño, un beso, mi ángel Kaoru.**

**Capitulo 2:** _Un ángel de mujer…eres mi suplicio ojos azules¡¡._

**Kenshin: **voy¡¡-se levanto pesadamente y fue hasta la puerta sobándose los ojos y bostezando, pero el bostezo murió en su boca al ver a quien tenia en frente...

_Esos ojos_

_Los bellos ojos oscuros.._

...Una hermosa chica sonriente que lo conocía de toda la vida, aunque este no lo sabía.

Algo dentro de él se revolvió y sintió como si algo que estaba dormido hubiera vuelto a despertar quien sabe si para bien o para mal.

El pelirrojo se encontraba totalmente sumergido en la profundidad del azul pacifico, mientras la joven mujer lo miraba son una tierna sonrisa. Realmente era mucho más bello en persona.

El quería hablar, romper el silencio, por kami que lo deseaba¡¡, pero cuando vio esos sensuales labios curvarse en una sonrisa, el estúpidamente sintió la obligación de sonreír en respuesta.

Era el momento de hablar, a quien buscaba realmente esta hermosa mujer?

Abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras que lo presentarían como Kenshin Himura, el baka más baka de la historia japonesa, pero su respiración fue cortada por los labios de la mujer parada frente a su humanidad.

La caricia era sencilla, pero endiabladamente provocadora. Quien era el para resistir su provocación?.

Absolutamente nadie. Con este ultimo pensamiento, Tomoe, el mal día y hasta su vida fue mandada al olvido, lo único que importaba realmente era la necesidad de nunca dejar de sentir la tibia y húmeda carne sobre sus labios.

El momento era mágico, o por lo menos lo intento ser hasta que sintió una vasija golpear con certeza su pelirroja cabeza.

-ororororororororor¡¡¡¡.- fue, para variar, su grito de exclamación y sorpresa. La persona que observaba la escena levantaba rabiosamente su ceja izquierda, mientras caminaba imponentemente hacia la pareja que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-mierda Kenshin¡, me podrías haber dicho que vendría tu amante, para haberlos dejado solos, digo, no quisiera ser un obstáculo en tu felicidad…- la indignada mujer salio del departamento al pasillo, tomando una dirección desconocida. Esa era una buena excusa para encontrarse con Kyosato.

Kenshin se levanto desesperadamente sin saber que hacer, solo con un pensamiento en mente: _no dejes ir a Tomoe._

-me puedes decir porque me has besado?.- Kenshin sintió la necesidad de no ser grosero con la mujer que tenia al frente, su mirada angelical le provocaba tremendas ganas de besarla de nuevo_. No la merezco,_ pensó.

-Porque te amo, Kenshin Himura.- fue la escueta pero dulce respuesta de la mujer. Su voz era savia de miel y jazmines.

Kenshin se sintió derretir. A pesar de estar comprometido, no recordaba que ninguna mujer le dijera esas calidas palabras.

_Me amas Tomoe?._

-Aléjate, no sabes en el problema que me has metido, ni siquiera me conoces…como puedes amarme?.- la mirada de Kenshin era de absoluta incertidumbre. _Esos ojos, yo los conozco de otra parte… y su voz…_

La mujer solo lo miraba con una amable sonrisa, su cabello negro sujeto a un lado de sus hombros. El vestido blanco la hacia parecer aun mas pura.

Pero el cuerpo que escondía la puritana ropa, más parecía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado.

_Oro, desde cuando te has convertido en semejante hentai Kenshin Himura?_

Kaoru deseaba hablar, quería presentarse ante el hombre que le había dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, pero al momento de exclamar la primera sílaba, el pelirrojo salió corriendo en la búsqueda de su fugitiva novia.

Kaoru solo suspiró, cerró delicadamente la puerta del departamento y camino pasivamente, en espera del día siguiente, en el que pudiera encontrarse nuevamente con Kenshin.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Tomoe¡¡¡ espera por favor¡¡¡.- el joven corría persiguiendo a la mujer que minutos atrás, había escapado de su presencia.

-Por un demonio Kenshin, que no entiendes que quiero estar sola?.- Tomoe gritaba ya exasperada, _porque no me dejas tranquila estúpido?_

-Vamos a casa, ahí podremos conversar mejor.- Kenshin ahora suplicaba. La sola idea de perder a Tomoe lo volvía loco. Quien se fijaría en un hombre como el?.

Miro al frente buscando con la mirada a su novia, pero esta había desaparecido de su campo visual. Me movió hábilmente entre la gente, cuando la encontró… pero en brazos de otro hombre, y besándose¡¡¡.

Como que su apodo en el kendo era Hitokiri Battousai que iba a pagar… nadie tocaba a su mujer sin pasar por sus puños primero.

-Suelta a mi novia asqueroso pervertido¡¡¡¡.- grito mientras le propinaba un golpe directo en su mandíbula. El atrevido hombre voló por los aires, hasta caer vergonzosamente en medio de un jardín.

Tomoe ahogo un grito de desesperación al ver a su amante caer tan estrepitosamente. Se veía kawaii volando. _Piensa Tomoe piensa, como sales bien de esta?._

-Kenshin amor…muchas gracias por ayudarme. Ese desvergonzado me beso sin reparos y yo no pude soltarme de su abrazo.- dijo mientras trataba casi teatralmente de imitar unos buenos y creíbles sollozos.

Kenshin la miró perplejo, _es que ella no lo estaba besando también?. Nooo deben ser problemas a la vista. Oro?.A la vista, mañana mismo saco hora al oftalmólogo._ Pensó con tristeza al recordar que con suerte tendría dinero para pagar el bus que lo dejaría en el consultorio del oculista.

-No te preocupes Tomoe, sabes que te quiero. Nunca dejaría que te hirieran.- la tomó de la mano para poder llevársela al departamento, sin correr el riesgo de que huyera de nuevo.

Pasaron por el lado de un aturdido Kyosato quien la miraba con cara de "el pelirrojo me golpea y te vas con el?.Traidora" y ella le respondió con una mirada de "recuerda que el te paga las cuentas y el arriendo de tu casa, adiós amor".

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por la noche… Kenshin soñó. Ya no eran pesadillas en las que Tomoe se marchaba. Esta vez, era otra mujer mucho más importante la que se iba, se la llevaban de su lado. Y el no podía hacer nada. _Pero, quien era esa mujer, porque siento que la amo?._

_Esos ojos azules… yo ya los he visto antes._

Despertó agitado cuando en el sueño, la mujer a la que llamaba era consumida por las llamas, cayendo en el vientre de la tierra, hacia la profundidad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mañana, Kenshin tenía unas ojeras dignas de un trasnochador bohemio. Por lo menos, ya estaba despierto y por ningún motivo llegaría tarde a sus clases. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salio al patio, intentando infructuosamente de prender el motor. Lo intentó varias veces, pero el muy terco se negaba a prender. De repente la iluminación de la idea lo golpeó.

-no le queda bencina… no puede ser. Si ayer llene el estanque¡¡.-Kenshin de desahogó pegando tremendo bocinazo, por lo cual los vecinos salieron de sus casa con expresiones no muy amistosas, portando palos y usleros las mujeres. Kenshin debía huir rápidamente de ahí o si no su cabeza rodaría por las avenidas de Tokio.

Intento prender nuevamente el motor, si no prendía, tenia planeado salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

El desdichado auto prendió. _Es un milagro kami-sama¡¡._ Pero la realidad estaba muy lejos de ser un milagro. Cuando Kenshin arrancó con el auto, una figura delgada se pudo apreciar en el patio de su casa. Kaoru sostenía triunfante un bidón con bencina, con el cual acababa de llenar el estanque del auto.

-Primera buena obra del día.- susurró Kaoru mientras partía hacia el colegio en que trabajaba Kenshin.

Kaoru sonrió cuando vio a los vecinos perseguir el auto de Himura, lanzándole cualquier basura o piedras que encontraran en la calle.

_-Todos te aman igual que yo ne?_, pensó irónicamente, ideando un plan de amistad con los vecinos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Himura¡¡¡.- Hiko se encontraba parado en la reja que daba la entrada al colegio, mirándolo seriamente.- otra vez tarde, sabes lo que sucederá ahora no?.

-Pero Hiko-sama, aun faltan cinco minutos para el comienzo de clases¡¡¡.- Kenshin protestó al sentirse estúpido frente al hombre mas irónico que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Claro que se que faltan cinco minutos, solo lo dije para no perder la costumbre. Además que me encanta esa cara de baka que pones.- Hiko lo miró desafiante para ver si el hombre se atrevía a regañarle, pero tal como se lo imaginó, el pelirrojo solo bajo el rostro avergonzado.

-Me parece que usted ha llegado muy bromista esta mañana señor.- Kenshin se sentia hirviendo. Mitad vergüenza, mitad cólera.

-Muy bien baka Himura, acompáñame a la oficina, hay alguien a quien debo presentarte.- ambos hombre caminaron hacia la dirección del instituto.

Entraron en la pequeña oficina y Kenshin quedó absolutamente pasmado con la imagen frente a el.

La misma jovencita que apareció en la puerta de su departamento se mostraba ante el en toda su gloria y majestuosidad. El uniforme del instituto le quedaba perfecto, ajustado, pero perfecto. _Seguramente la muchacha tendrá muchos pretendientes por acá. Pero yo no dejare que se le acerquen, digo, ella es muy inocente para sentir las malas intenciones de los hombres._

-Ella es Kaoru Kamiya, es una alumna de intercambio. Por favor necesito que la trates como si estuviera en su casa.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kamiya, me es un placer darle la bienvenida a nuestro instituto.- habló Kenshin un poco ruborizado, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Hiko. _Ni se te ocurra Himura no hentai._

-El gusto es todo mío profesor Himura.- Kaoru solo se limitó a hacer una venia, siempre mirando impasible y sonriente a nuestro amado pelirrojo.

Fuera de la oficina ,una hombre alto de cabello blanco observaba la escena con detenimiento.

-Con que aquí estas mi pequeño ángel… esta vez no podrás escapar de mi. Me estas destinada. A mi y a las tinieblas…

Continuara…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

la puerta se abrió con cuidado y sin hacer ruido alguno. Con pasos sigilosos pasos entro MONIKA-DONO cargando una cubeta con agua entre sus manos. En medio de la habitación oscura descansaba un cuerpo adormilado que no tenia ni idea que dentro de poco seria despertado de la peor manera posible.

Una ves alcanzado su objetivo MONIKA-DONO vació el agua sin pensarlo dos veces y un grito se escucho en la habitación y en toda la casa.

Kaoru-luna: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grito levantándose.

MONIKA-DONO: jajjajaja veo que esto si resulto. Dijo tirandose al piso y riendo a carcajada limpia.

Kaoru-luna: POR QUE HICISTE ESO! _Me recuerda a mi madre _

MONIKA-DONO: por que? POR QUE! Son las 10 de la mañana a que hora te pensabas despertar eh?

Kaoru-luna: pues era lógico si nos acostamos a las 5!

MONIKA-DONO: vaya no estas acostumbrada a amanecerte no?

Kaoru-luna: nop, puso cara de niña buena.

MONIKA-DONO: y seguro se te olvido que hoy nos vienen a visitar las lokillas que nos dejaron review. Pregunto acusadoramente.

Kaoru-luna: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si.

MONIKA-DONO: bueno cámbiate rápido que en la sala nos esperan: gabyhyatt, ane Himura, DaniChan-KRK, CiNtHiA y Lady2scorpio.

Kaoru-luna: ok un momento espérame y vamos juntas.

Después de 10 minutos salió lista kaoru-luna y junto a MONIKA-DONO fueron a recibir a las chicas sin embargo en el camino a MONIKA-DONO se le ocurrió una idea:

MONIKA-DONO: y por que no les damos una sorpresa y traemos al kenshingumi?.

Kaoru-luna: siiii pero estarán despiertos? recuerda que ellos también se acostaron tarde.

MONIKA-DONO: claro que deben estar despiertos y si no los despertamos nosotras muajajajjaaj, le salieron orejitas de kitsune.

Kaoru-luna: bueno vamos.

Se desviaron y se dirigieron al pasillo en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los protagonistas. La primera era la de saito.

MONIKA-DONO: yo abro. Se acerco a la puerta.

Kaoru-luna: no seria primero tocar?

MONIKA-DONO: mmmm nahh. Abrió la puerta y al entrar se tapo la boca con las dos manos al igual que kaoru-luna, luego salieron disparadas hacia el baño; una ves allí estallaron en carcajadas.

Kaoru-luna: jajajjajajajajajjaja

MONIKA-DONO: jajajjaa nunca jajja hubiera imaginado que saito tuviera una piyama con dibujitos de bananas jajajjajajaj.

Kaoru-luna: jajajja ni yo jajjaja tampoco pensé que durmiera con un osito de peluche jajajjajaja.

MONIKA-DONO: debimos traer una cámara jajajjaja.

terminadas las risas las chicas volvieron al pasillo hacia la segunda puerta la de hiko pero no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a saito.

Kaoru-luna: ahora yo abro. Le pregunto a su amiga.

MONIKA-DONO: esta bien.

Kaoru-luna: abrió lentamente la puerta esperando encontrarse con algo inesperado como les sucedió antes, pero se llevo una decepción como el nombre de su fic al ver que Hiko no estaba en la habitación.

MONIKA-DONO: tienes mala suerte. Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Kaoru-luna: por eso no gano en los sorteos. Bajo la cabeza derrotada.

MONIKA-DONO: bueno a mi me toca la de sano y meg, que habrá, vamos rapidooooo.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación y fueron a la siguiente, MONIKA-DONO abrió la puerto e inmediatamente fue empujada a la pared por intensidad de los gritos que salían del cuarto, kaoru-luna de chismosa fue a ver lo que pasaba y también fue empujada solo que cayo encima de MONIKA-DONO.

MONIKA-DONO: aaaaa pesas muchooo.

Kaoru-luna: yo? Solo peso 48 no es mucho.

MONIKA-DONO: pues para mi siiiiiiiiiiii.

Kaoru-luna: ok ok me quito espera. Se levanto y seguidamente lo hizo MONIKA-DONO entonces pudieron ver que era lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto.

Megumi: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS GASTADO TODO EN LAS MALDITAS APUESTAS.

Sanosuke: PUES SI ME GANARON PERO TU DEBISTE DETENERME COMO LO HICIERON KAORU Y MISAO A KENSHIN Y AOSHI.

MONIKA-DONO: haber que pasa aquí. Pregunto a la pareja y se coloco las manos a la cintura para inspirar dureza.

Megumi: pues este cabeza de pollo perdió todo NUESTRO dinero en apuesta ayer.

Kaoru-luna: y contra quien perdiste Sanosuke? Pregunto inocentemente.

Sanosuke: con quien! Contra tiiiiiiiiii. Grito apuntándole con el dedo.

Kaoru-luna: yo? Se apunto con el dedo ella sola. No recuerdo

Mientras tanto en la sala...

ane Himura: tanto se demoran? Dijo mirando su reloj

CiNtHiA: tienes razón hace 1 hora que MONIKA-DONO nos dejo aquí.

DaniChan-KRK: y aquí no hay nada con que divertirse.

Lady2scorpio: hubiera sido bueno jugar con la mesa de billar pero...señalo un rincón de la sala en donde estaba la mesa hecha añicos, solo se podía ver la bola 6 partida en dos.

Gabyhyatt: y por que no las vamos a buscar? Dijo levantándose de su asientos las demás la siguieron.

Ane Himura: si vamos tal vez nos encontremos con Kenshin.

CiNtHiA: entonces vamos!

Todas se dirigieron a la puerta pero no pudieron salir ya que fueron interceptadas por Hiko que traía dos botellas de vino en cada mano.

Hiko: escuche que están aburridas entonces hay que matar el aburrimiento con un buen vaso de vino.

Lady2scorpio: y si nos pasa lo mismo que a kaoru-luna y MONIKA-DONO? Pregunto a hiko.

Hiko: nahh que va, ustedes son mas expertas que ellas además prefieren quedarse aquí mirando a la nada?

DaniChan-KRK: siii hay que hacer fiesta. Salió corriendo a traer un vaso.

Gabyhyatt: si yo también voy por mi vaso.

Ane Himura: traes mas para todas!. Grito antes de que Gabyhyatt se fuera.

Hiko: así me gusta chicas! A divertirse!

CiNtHiA: se van a demorar mucho mejor trae para acá. Le quito una botella a hiko y comenzó a beberla ella sola.

Hiko: no se preocupen que tengo mas botellas en el otro cuartooo muajajajjajaj...

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y si quieren saber que paso con ustedes y nosotras, tienen que seguir leyendo y dejar review, quien sabe que estará tramando Hiko...


End file.
